


Body

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 8





	Body

Whirl worked methodically, helm to shoulders to thorax to thighs to pedes. The solvent swirled down the shower drain, not that he noticed. He had a system, by now; ignore his frame beyond making sure nothing got into any wounds, don’t look down. Keep moving and get out before his processor caught up. Sometimes, though, he wasn’t quite fast enough; when he left the washrack, his shoulder caught the doorframe, a pointy knee wobbled and nearly tripped him up. He sneered when Drift glanced over as he passed, attention grabbed by the clang of metal on metal. “‘Tcha lookin at?”


End file.
